Addicted To You
by dean's bubble butt
Summary: Madison Gilbert, commonly referred to as Maddy lost her parents in a car crash. Shortly after a new guy shows up alongside his brother. Forbidden love ensues, hatred is bloomed and jealously flourishes. Starts from S1
1. Chapter 1

She was an invisible girl, metaphorically speaking, but that was because she was afraid. She was afraid of the world and all the dangers within it, yet she never surfaced these fears, she kept them hidden. She was not one to express her problems, unlike most of the population in the small, quaint town she resided in.

She was sat upon a small, wooden stool, harshly clutching a mug half-full of coffee. She was not one to wake up early in the morning, but due to the previous incident, her sleeping patterns have been abnormal.

She turned her head slightly, her chin resting on her shoulder. Footsteps echoed down the hallway and she caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair. Sighing, she placed her head down, staring at her mug intently.

"Morning, short stack," laughed her aunt, bouncing into the kitchen with fake enthusiasm. Her aunt, now her and sibling's legal guardian, could never comprehend as to why her deceased sister could care for three children without pulling her hair out due to stress.

"Maddy, my name is Maddy. You've known that for quite a while now, Aunt Jenna," Maddy bemoaned, taking a sip of her coffee. A strand of blonde hair, though tied back, managed to fall upon her lips, causing her to suck on it by accident. Her aunt noticed the mistake, laughing merrily as she avoided the unusual glare her niece gave her.

Another person descended down the staircase, gracefully walking into the kitchen. Though a graceful entrance, the girl looked tired, a fake smile plastered upon her flawless face.

Jenna walked over to the fridge, nearly tripping over nothing making Maddy giggle with amusement. She pried open the fridge, jutting out a hip and began staring into the inanimate object with a pensive look on her face.

"Toast, I can make toast," she suggested, her eyes following Elena's figure as she walked by, waiting for Elena to reply. Jenna then turned to look at Maddy, who raised her mug, answering Jenna's silent question.

Elena herself walked over to the kitchen countertop, grabbing a mug painted purple and the coffee jug. She nodded absentmindedly to her fraternal twin sister, something that had recently become a habit during the summer holidays.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena reminded the woman gently, pouring the black beverage into her mug that she was clutching loosely.

Jenna frowned, though obviously relieved that she wouldn't have to prepare anything, and closed the refrigerator, walking behind Maddy's younger sibling, Jeremy, as he entered the kitchen, a tired look on his face.

"Is there coffee?" he questioned, looking at Maddy who, once again, raised her mug and nodded.

Maddy continued to look at her aunt, who was currently scavenging through a bag that looked as though it was torn apart.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared," Jenna groaned continuing to fiddle with the bag.

"You're doing fine, Aunt Jenna," Maddy reassured her anxious aunt, grabbing her bag that lay in front of her. She hopped off the stool, the legs of the object scraping along the floor, causing Maddy to wince at the unbearable noise.

Jenna uttered out a noise of success, grabbing out crumbled dollar bills.

"Lunch money?" she questioned, walking over to Jeremy and Elena, holding out the money of which Jeremy immediately snatched.

"I'm good," both Maddy and Elena proclaimed, refusing to look each other in the eyes.

Maddy walked over to Jenna, patting her shoulder with silent sympathy. She noticed a car parked in the driveway, smiling as she saw her friend, Louise, flip off a random jogger.

"Louise is here," Maddy told her aunt, walking to the door, her shoulder brushing against Elena's harshly.

She didn't bother to say sorry. Why would she? Though an extremely nice, optimistic person, her parent's death had taken a toll on her as well, and for just a short while had she blamed Elena for their death.

* * *

"So, you've been a bit antisocial these past months," Louise commented tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, refusing to allow her eyes to stray from the road.

Maddy lifted her head from its previous position on the cold window. She arched an eyebrow and in return said, "My parents died, Louise."

"Don't do that," Louise cried, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

"Do what?" Maddy inquired, once more looking out the window as they passed the cemetery.

"Make me feel guilty. I'm supposed to not give a fuck, you know? Be an extreme pessimist," she rambled, grinning as Maddy gave a quiet chuckle.

"Don't worry, you still are," Maddy comforted, already returning back to her original persona before her parent's death.

"I'm still what?" Louise asked, pulling into the car park outside of Mystic Falls High School. She didn't move, just stared at the building in disgust, her blue eyes narrowing as she analysed each person.

"Still an extreme pessimist," Maddy teased, punching Louise lightly in the shoulder, getting out of the car.

She began to walk away quickly, Louise following as she attempted to keep up with the short girl's surprisingly long strides.

* * *

"I want to go home," Louise informed Maddy, looking at a couple making out against the locker next to her's in disgust.

"It's been five minutes, Louise," Maddy said, raising her voice an octave as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Doesn't mean jack shit. I hate it here and I want to go home," Louise continued, ignoring Maddy's light scolding. She poked the couple, grinning with satisfaction as they broke apart from each other. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw a trail of spit dribble down the female's chin. "Okay, ew gross, please don't get your saliva on my locker."

She pushed the couple away from her locker, glaring at Maddy who pressed her lips together in amusement.

Maddy looked around, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt, ignoring the glances Louise warily threw at her. She noticed her sister receiving a hug from Caroline, and yet she looked reluctant to accept it. Maddy looked at Bonnie who in return nodded at her.

"There's something up with her," Louise commented, staring at Bonnie as well. Louise glared at Bonnie, causing her to look down.

"Don't be mean," Maddy scolded, lightly slapping Louise's wrist.

"Hey, it's me, I'm always mean," Louise joked, her eyes still narrowed as she continued to glare at both Bonnie and Elena, who both seemed to be invested in the new guy.

Maddy slammed her locker shut, throwing an apologetic look to a person that jumped at the sudden noise. She followed Louise's gaze, biting her lip as she made eye contact with the new guy.

"This year's going to get a hell of a lot more interesting," Louise commented tugging on Maddy's sweater as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! A massive thanks to **_**BlackRose421, yappycherub, princessariellover876 **_**and **_**carlasalvatore **_**for reviewing. Seriously, thank you.**

**Forgot to include this in the last chapter so may as well include it now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for changes in plot and Maddy and Louise. If I did own TVD all male characters would be shirtless :)**

* * *

Classrooms were occupied; the hallway's desolate as the school year officially began. Not a single person in Maddy's class paid mind as their teacher droned, his voice bouncing from wall to wall as he attempted to inject information into the tiresome teenager's minds.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state," Mr Tanner continued, clasping his hands together as he swayed on the spot.

Maddy looked behind her, smiling softly as she saw Louise gaze out the window, completely and utterly disinterested in what their teacher was saying.

Her eyes continued to scurry around the room as she picked at her jeans. She looked at her sister who immediately cast her eyes down, impatiently tapping her pen on the desk.

Maddy turned around once more, her posture straight as she watched her teacher move awkwardly around the room, his eyes zeroing in on every student who had a blank expression etched on their face.

Maddy blanked out her teacher and like Louise, looked outside, though she had a short attention span and quickly diverted her gaze back into the room.

Her eyes wandered around the room before they, once again landed on her sister. Elena had her chin tucked in her palm, her head turned towards the new student who smiled charmingly at her.

_Of course_, Maddy thought, eyes widening with shock at such a negative thought.

Maddy looked at the back row, ignoring Louise's loud and obnoxious sigh. She saw Matt look at Stefan with suspicion and jealously, concluding the fact that he wasn't over Elena.

Maddy rotated her body, now facing Louise at a more comfortable angle.

"Bored as fuck," Louise mouthed, eyes warily watching Mr Tanner.

Louise and Mr Tanner had a troublesome relationship. She was good at history, great in fact, but it was due to this that she didn't pay attention. She claimed to have already known everything and whenever Mr Tanner tests her, boy does he get a surprise.

"I can see that," Maddy whispered, eyes alight with a small amount of humour.

Louise arched an eyebrow, nodding her head as she gestured for Maddy to turn around.

"At least I have Art next," Louise sighed, resting her head on her desk, the bang emitting through the classroom.

Mr Tanner paused, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Louise, though he let this disturbance slide.

* * *

"Alright so I've done the research," Louise proclaimed, as she entered the Gilbert residence, her silhouette outlining on the walls.

Maddy chuckled silently, nodding as she greeted her intrusive friend.

"Hello Louise," Jenna mused, handing her a can of _Coke_.

"Why thank you," Louise mumbled, raising her _Coke_. "It costs approximately $61 trillion to own the world."

Maddy raised an eyebrow, Jenna mirroring her actions. Maddy dropped her pen on her book as she stared at Louise with worry.

"And why did you research this?" Maddy questioned, sharing a look with Jenna.

"I think the real question here is why you didn't," Louise said, grinning at the two with innocence. She practically jumped onto a stool, narrowing her eyes as she stared at Maddy's notebook.

"Are you seriously doing homework?" she asked, looking at Maddy with exaggerated disgust.

"Well yeah," Maddy commented, her attention diverting back to the questions that were messily scribbled on the page. "Not all of us are a genius like you."

"That sounds like a compliment so I'm going to receive it like a compliment," Louise nodded, watching Jenna cook.

"It was a compliment," Jenna gently said, chopping up a carrot with delicacy.

Louise drummed her fingers on the countertop with impatience. Jenna giggled as she watched Maddy fidget with discomfort.

Maddy practically slammed her pen on her notebook, glaring at Louise with irritation. They both slide of the stools, stalking towards Louise's car.

"I hate you sometimes," Maddy grumbled, tightening her denim jacket around her petite figure.

"Love you too," Louise smiled, starting up her car, grinning slightly as it gave a humble purr like a kitten.

"Where are we going?" Maddy asked, strapping her seatbelt around her waist securely.

"It's Mystic Falls, the only interesting place here is the Grill and the falls, but it's cold, so no to the falls," Louise rambled, reversing with carelessness.

Maddy grasped the dashboard harshly, squeezing her eyes shut as memories flooded her mind. She felt the car stop and a gentle hand lay on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Louise whispered her tone filled with concern. "I forgot."

Louise reached over, nestling Maddy's head in the crook of her shoulder and neck. Maddy's sobs were muffled, her tears dropping onto Louise's leather jacket.

"Hey," Louise hummed, nudging her nose into Maddy's silky blonde hair. "It's okay, it's okay."

"They're gone," Maddy whimpered, clutching Louise's jacket fiercely. "And they're never coming back."

Louise didn't know what to say, comforting a person was never her expertise. Yes she allowed friends to rant to her and force her to give them advice, but Louise was never instructed to comfort a person.

"Just think of Dean Winchester's abs," Louise muttered, cringing at her word choice.

Maddy laughed wholeheartedly, she leaned out of Louise, wiping away tears. Laughter racketed through her body as she stared at Louise is both shock and amusement.

"I know I'm funny, but I'm not that funny," Louise muttered grumpily. She started up the car with a small smile, nodding in contempt as Maddy dove back into position, staring blatantly out the window.

"Alright come on, I need a new jacket," Louise murmured, pulling out of the driveway with more care and slowness.

* * *

Maddy sat on the couch, knees bent and feet slapped against the top of the inanimate object. She poked out her tongue ignoring Elena's mumbles from upstairs and Jenna's mad dashes around the house.

Her pen scrawled on the notebook, the ink smudging in certain spots.

_Now I know how Louise feels_," she thought of her left-handed friend, sighing as her concentration drifted away.

She heard someone walk up and onto the porch, immediately deducing that it was Louise.

She placed the notebook on the coffee table, straightening her tank top as she inched forward towards the door.

She turned the doorknob and instead of a feminine figure, her sight was greeted by a broad person.

"Sorry, I was about to knock," their voice was guttural and deep. They motioned towards the now open door. Maddy pressed her lips together as she stared at him unsure.

"Right," Maddy drawled, quickly looking behind her as she silently willed for Elena to descend down the staircase. "You're probably here for Elena."

"I have her diary," he mumbled, lifting up his hand and presenting Elena's keepsake. He smiled softly, holding out a hand. "Stefan."

"Maddy," she whispered, placing her hand in his delicately.

"We have history together don't we?" Stefan asked, tilting his head to the side.

Maddy nodded exaggeratedly. She opened up the door wider, about to invite him inside when Elena made an appearance.

Elena nodded at Maddy, silently gesturing for her to leave. Maddy held up a hand at Stefan as she quickly ascended up the staircase, ignoring Jenna's teasing glance sent her way.

"Well, that was awkward," she muttered, slamming her door shut and sighing with exasperation.

* * *

**Heyo! Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Addicted To You. Please don't hesitate to review or PM me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, heyo! So didn't really get any reviews on the last chapter, but that's okay, though they are kind of nice and helpful in a way ;)**

**So this chapter is pretty shitty, but then again so are the others so that's alright, I've just been heavily distracted; I mean school started up again so shoot me now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or else it would just be all the male characters naked…I only own any plot changes along with Maddy and Louise.**

* * *

Maddy's mind was blank, processing no information the teachers tried to inject in there. She was extraordinarily tired; evident in her sluggish movements and slurred words (Mr Tanner's monotone voice certainly did not help either).

With a sigh, she delicately rested her head a top her desk, closing her eyes with content as she hummed and inaudible tune. Louise was found to be seated behind her (not unusual of course) and was currently discreetly chewing on a pen as she watched her peers and teacher with utter disinterest.

Maddy slipped a foot out behind, close enough for Louise to tap it with her own. This was a signal formed in 9th grade when Maddy was caught sleeping (much to the disapproval of her parents). Whenever Mr Tanner turned his eyes on Maddy, Louise will miraculously perk up and tap her foot, alerting Maddy of Mr Tanner's presence. Unfortunately, due to the fact Louise was always seated behind her, she herself had no wake up call.

Maddy lifted her head up slightly, resting her chin on her flat palms. She dragged her foot back, grinning as she heard Louise's sigh of relief. She watched Mr Tanner with narrowed eyes as he stood behind his desk, pushing off it as he walked around the front.

"The battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," he informed, walking around his desk. "How many causalities resulted in this battle?"

His question was answered with silence, except for a scoff from Louise and a murmured, "Don't all raise your hands at once."

Maddy lifted her head, shaking it as she stared at Louise for a second. She quickly looked at Mr Tanner who's eyes were trained on Bonnie; the dark-skinned girl currently scribbling in her notebook.

"Miss Bennet," his voice projected. Bonnie quickly broke out of her haze, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Maddy smirked, not out of menace, but out of amusement due to Bonnie's expression.

"Um," Bonnie began, looking to her side as she attempted to perk up, "A lot."

Scoffs sounded around the room.

"I'm not sure, but like a whole lot," she nodded, her eyes widening with innocence.

Mr Tanner remained expressionless, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett."

Maddy turned around once more, ignoring Louise constantly mumbling the answer. She watched as Mr Tanner quickly leaned over, staring at Matt.

"Mr Donovan would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he asked sarcastically, grinning as he knew he wouldn't receive the answer.

"It's okay Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it," he replied confidently, grinning as small chuckles echoed through the room.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Louise mumbled, "Can someone please gather some intellect?"

"Elena," Mr Tanner began causing Maddy to wearily glance at her sister, "Surely you can enlighten us on the town's most significantly historical events?"

Much like Bonnie, Elena looked like a deer caught in headlights. Maddy perked up, sniffing as she watched her sister shake her head.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know," she answered honestly.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended over summer break. This includes you too Maddy," Mr Tanner harshly informed, glaring at both of the sisters.

"There were 346 causalities, unless you're counting the local civilians," two voices answered, one guttural and one feminine.

Maddy stared at Stefan with surprise, ignoring Louise's scoff.

"That's correct," Mr Tanner nodded, eyes skimming pass Elena and over to Maddy and Louise. "Mr…" he trailed off, pointing at Stefan.

"Salvatore," he answered. Maddy watched intensely as Elena smirked, looking at Mr Tanner with expectancy.

"Sure," Louise began, quickly gaining attention of her classmates, "Let's act as though I didn't contribute."

Mr Tanner gave her a quick glare, gesturing for to quieten down.

"Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" for once in the entirety of his lifetime, Mr Tanner actually sounded intrigued.

Maddy watched Stefan curiously, noting his hesitancy.

"Distant," he nodded.

"Well, very good, except there were no civilian causalities in this battle," Mr Tanner lectured, walking behind his desk in sluggish movements.

"Actually, there were, err 27, sir. Confederate soldiers they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong; it was a night of great loss," Stefan murmured, eyes seemingly clouding over with grief.

Once again, Louise scoffed, earning a harsh glare from both Maddy and Elena.

Mr Tanner looked surprised at Stefan's information and much to the students' surprise, remained silent.

"The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner," Stefan sarcastically commented, earning impressed gasps from other peers.

"Not even that good of a burn," Louise grumpily mumbled, sticking out her tongue immaturely as Maddy looked at her in amusement.

* * *

Maddy and Louise huddled around the fire, Louise harshly grasping a beer bottle. With a sigh, Louise threw her bottle into the fire, stumbling off and promising Maddy she would be back.

Maddy softly smiled, picking at her jeans as she stared at the glowing flames. She could distantly hear Elena yelling for Jeremy, but she didn't bother investigating; Jeremy didn't need two people lecturing him at once.

"You're um, Elena's sister, right?" a guttural asked.

Maddy turned her head around in surprise, her mouth going dry as she stared up at Stefan. She nodded slightly, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

"Yep, twin in fact," Maddy informed, staring at the fire once again.

Stefan stayed silent, his knee bouncing up and down with impatience. With a sigh, Maddy turned around to look at him, placing a delicate hand on his bouncing knee, causing it to stop.

"If you're not comfortable," she paused, licking her chapped lips, "Then leave."

Stefan stared at her in shock before inquiring, "Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Because," Maddy sighed, turning back round to the fire, "I'm not Elena. I'm not a person people are comfortable around."

"What about your friend?" he asked, gesturing behind him and in the direction Louise had walked.

"The one person who can kind of tolerate me," she laughed drily, picking at her jeans.

"I'm guessing you compare yourself to Elena a lot," Stefan hummed, shuffling closer to Maddy.

"In a way," Maddy whispered.

Yes, she did compare herself to Elena; a majority of the female population compared themselves to Elena, but she didn't do it out of self-loathe and self-hatred; she did it because it was practically forced upon her.

Within a lot of families, at least one child is compared to anything and it's a living hell. Maddy found that she could never meet expectations as long as that person was acquainted with her sister.

"Get some, Maddy!" Louise drunkenly yelled out, pointing to Stefan and waggling her eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ," Maddy whispered before telling Stefan in a louder voice, "See what I have to put up with?"

* * *

**Please review guys, it means a bunch to me! By the way, please tell me how you like the characters so far; I already know some of you like Maddy and that is awesome!**

***unedited***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo, guys! So this chapter will conclude the first episode! I'm so excited to get started on the next one! I hope you guys enjoy it and as usual, it's not really edited, sorry. Huge thanks to the guest reviewers as well!**

**Blackrose421: **I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I though the last review was yours, just wasn't entirely sure

**96: **I'm glad you love this story and it's like you could read my mind, I can't wait for Damon and Louise to meet, it's going to be interesting ;) And to answer a lot of questions, yes this is a Stefan/OC

**Sasha: **Glad you're enjoying _Addicted To You_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot changes along with Maddy and Louise**

* * *

The crowd dispersed as Elena and Jeremy stumbled in, Elena loosely clutching Vicki's limp figure that lay safely in Jeremy's arms.

"Somebody help!" Elena screamed, looking back as she stared at Vicki worriedly.

Maddy perked up, letting go of Louise quickly, ignoring her drunken friend's protests as she rushed towards her siblings.

She lightly pushed away people, muttering apologises though not really meaning them. She went to Jeremy's side, immediately grabbing Vicki's dangling legs as she helped her siblings carry the injured girl.

Maddy scanned through the crowd looking for Matt; Vicki's brother. She turned to stare at Louise who arched an eyebrow.

"Vicki," muttered Matt; dropping his cup as he sidestepped pass curious bystanders, edging towards his sister.

Maddy's head snapped up as she stared at him, not muttering a single word. She cast down her eyes, scanning Vicki's fragile body. She reached forward, brushing back Vicki's hair, opening her mouth slightly as she stared at her neck. The flesh was messily torn, dry blood staining the edges of the wounds. Few fresh droplets dripped down her neck, splashing on the earth and staining it.

"Vicki, what the hell?" Matt growled, running up to Elena's side, cradling his younger sister's head.

Tyler Lockwood, a tan muscular boy with brown eyes and raven like hair stumbled forward, staring at his passed out girlfriend.

"What happened?" he inquired, his voice void of emotion.

"Somebody call an ambulance," Matt ordered, ignoring Tyler's question.

Maddy stared at everyone crowding them, looking Tyler in the eyes, and silently telling him to order them away.

He turned around abruptly, "Everybody back up and give her some space."

He shoved a boy away harshly, turning back to Vicki as she lay cold on one of the filth-ridden tables.

"You didn't need to push him," Maddy whispered, delicately grabbing Vicki's limp hand.

"Something bit her," Elena worried, looking up before staring down at Vicki's injured neck once more. "She's losing a lot of blood, it's bad."

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes," Matt pleaded, his bottom lip trembling as he stared at his sister.

Maddy looked up, nodding to Louise who stared at the group worried. Once again, she scanned the group, eyes immediately going to Stefan who stared at Vicki in shock. She was about to call out, about to order him to call an ambulance before he stumbled back, rushing away from the scene.

* * *

An animal control unit van perched on the edge of the clearing, next to ambulance that Matt quickly rushed into once Vicki was in the vehicle.

Maddy sat perched in the middle of Jeremy and Louise, rubbing Jeremy's knee as a form of comfort.

He didn't utter out a single word to her, just leaning his head on her shoulder as he stared at the ambulance in despair.

"Do you want me to go and punch whoever did it?" Louise light-heartedly asked, trying to diffuse the solemn atmosphere.

"It was an animal," Maddy whispered, still silently comforting her younger brother. "You'd never punch an animal."

Louise gulped, nodding as she remained quiet.

"If it was a person, I'd punch them," Louise stated, running her hands on her jeans as she stared at the siblings in concern.

"Thanks, Louise," Jeremy croaked, turning his head to her as he gave her a small smile.

Jeremy turned forward; lifting his beer bottle to his lips, once again staring at the vehicles perched in front of the trio.

Elena walked towards the group, not acknowledging both Maddy's and Louise's presence. She stood next to Jeremy, her eyes flickering down to the bottle as she slapped a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Jeremy nudged off her hand, turning to look at Maddy.

"I called Jenna, she's on her way," Elena informed, staring at the glowing fire. Jeremy lifted up his beer bottle once again causing Maddy and Louise to lightly chuckle. Elena leaned into his shoulder, muttering, "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked they are the police."

"Well done, Elena," Louise whispered in Maddy's ear. Maddy grinned before rubbing Jeremy's, silently congratulating herself as Jeremy didn't flinch.

Jeremy looked at Maddy and once more, took a gulp of beer, ignoring Elena's words and throwing behind him, discarding it into the bushes.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks Jer; they just don't care anymore; they don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with; the rest of the world has moved on, you should try to," Elena whispered, nudging her brother.

Jeremy went to retort, stopping himself as Maddy stepped forward, narrowing her eyes as she stared at her twin.

"I'll give you ten bucks if Maddy wins this argument," Louise mumbled to Jer, nudging him. He smiled lightly and nodded, cementing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Don't give him a lecture, Elena, especially not right now. Jeremy has suffered just like you and I, just because you learnt to deal with it doesn't mean he and I have; give him time and he will heal," Maddy mumbled, eyes flickering over to the vehicles.

Elena stayed quiet and behind the two, Louise pulled out ten dollars, slapping them in Jeremy's hand, rubbing his hair like an older sister would do to her younger brother.

Maddy arched an eyebrow at Elena, smiling softly as she turned around, staring at her friend and younger brother.

_He doesn't need to be patronised anymore and Elena needs to realise that_, Maddy though, leaning against Jeremy.

* * *

**BOOM! First episode officially completed :) Hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review and/or PM me! Regarding some previous questions, yes this a Stefan/OC and I'm going to be taking the relationship between him and Maddy quite slow. **

**Now, I have a question for you guys that I really want answered: Who do you want Louise to end up with? **

**Please let me know because I've been thinking if I should make her date someone or not. **

**So anyways, 'til next time!**


End file.
